villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
GTA Online Protagonists
GTA Online Protagonists are the main protagonists (to the player) of Grand Theft Auto Online. His or her appearance is created by the player's choice and the majority of the time they commit crimes and villainous acts such as murder, stealing, and even sometimes attacking the Military Base which is highly illegal in Los Santos. The player can alter the character's lifestyle choices, such as time spent sleeping and exercising; this creates the initial stats for the characters and slightly changing their appearance including mental illness, driving skills, shooting/aiming skills, stealth, piloting skills and strength. Players can also take on missions given by many people in Los Santos. They can choose what apartments, houses and garages they live in, owning weaponry, owning vehicles and even getting different contacts from people. Players can do contracts with companies such as Merryweather and Pegasus, having a mechanic to work for them and getting different contacts on your phone as well as getting strippers from the strip clubs to lap dance for them at their home. History Before GTA Online The protagonist is born at a time prior to the game to two parents (a father can be chosen to be Niko Bellic, Claude or Red Dead Redemption protagonist John Marston and a mother can be chosen to be Misty). Very little is known about the player's background, other than that they met Lamar Davis on Lifeinvader and took a flight to Los Santos, presumably just to take part in a street race in Vinewood organized by Lamar himself. The player doesn't return to their former home and instead stays in Los Santos to continue their life. ''GTA Online'' The player meets Lamar when he picks him/her up after the arrival in Los Santos from the airport. They became close friends. They enter Lamar's Emperor, where he gives the player a Pistol and welcomes them to the city. If the player is female, a different cutscene is shown where Lamar attempts to hit on her but ends up failing. Lamar drives the player to Vinewood parking lot, where they begin a race, potentially with other players competing. Regardless of who becomes victorious in the race, Lamar sees further potential in the person and introduces he/she to Gerald, a drug runner living in Davis. Gerald immediately employs the character by asking them to ambush a drug deal between the Ballas and the Vagos and return the product to him. As the protagonist gains more and more reputation in the city, he/she is noticed and even employed by more powerful people in the criminal underworld such as Martin Madrazo and Lester Crest, being given increasingly difficult and expensive jobs for a great amount of money and will do it calmly. They are hired to do a grand span of criminal activities, ranging from wiping out crime gangs, committing aircraft theft, infiltrating a chemical research facility and saving humanity from the destruction of the world through nuclear warfare. The player goes from a small-time criminal to a powerful figure in organized crime. ''GTA V'' It is unknown what happened to the protagonist by the time GTA V takes place. Lester still seems to be in touch with him/her and even considered for them to help out in the jewelry store robbery. In the later updates of GTA Online, it can be argued that the protagonist was still at large by the time the events of GTA V took place since Agent 14 stated in a Gunrunning mission that it was 2017 - GTA V presumably took place in 2013, hinting that Online takes place in real time. People Who Hired The GTA Online Protagonist has been hired and worked for various people to take on many missions which can involve murder, stealing or drugs. *Simeon Yetarian (Simeon often hires the protagonist to steal vehicles for him) *Lamar Davis (Lamar often hires the protagonist to go against rival gangs) *Dom Beasley (Dom often invites the protagonist to pull off extreme base jumps) *Ron Jakowski (Ron contacts the Protagonist for Trevor) *Trevor Philips (Trevor often hires the protagonist to help out his business) *Gerald (Gerald often hires the protagonist involving drugs) *Lester Crest (Lester often hires the protagonist for bank robberies) *Martin Madrazo (Martin often hires the protagonist for assassinating rival gangsters) Contacts On his/her phone, the player can gather many people and companies in their contacts. Some are capable of carrying out requests. *Simeon Yetarian (Request a job). *Lamar Davis (Sending Muggers and request a job). *Gerald (Requesting a job). *Lester Crest (Set bounty, remove wanted level, off the radar, reveal players, request a job, locate the boat, locate helicopter, locate the car, locate plane and cops turn a blind eye). *Merryweather (Ammo drop, backup helicopter, boat pickup, helicopter pickup, call mercenaries, and airstrike). *Mechanic (Sending Vehicles to the player). *Pegasus (Sending owned Vehicles that can't be stored in the garage). *Mors Mutual Insurance (Bringing replacement vehicles). *Ron Jakowski (Request a job). *Dom Beasley (Request a job). *Brucie Kibbutz (Request Bullshark Testosterone). *Trevor Phillips. *Nikki (Come to the apartment). *Fufu (Come to the apartment). *Chastity (Come to the apartment). *Other Players (Call and send text messages). Owned Weapons The player can own a variety of weapons to fight and kill his/her victims and enemies. Melee *Antique Cavalry Dagger. *Fist. *Baseball Bat. *Knife. *Nightstick. *Crowbar. *Golf Club. *Hammer. *Broken Bottle. Pistols *Marksman Pistol. *Pistol. *Combat Pistol. *AP Pistol. *Pistol .50. *SNS Pistol. *Heavy Pistol. *Vintage Pistol. Sub Machine Guns *Micro SMG. *SMG. *Assault SMG. *Gusenberg Sweeper. Shotguns *Pump Shotgun. *Sawed-Off Shotgun. *Assault Shotgun. *Bullpup Shotgun. *Heavy Shotgun. Assault Rifles *Assault Rifle. *Carbine Rifle. *Advanced Rifle. *Special Carbine. *Bullpup Rifle. Light Machine Guns *MG. *Combat MG. Sniper Rifles *Sniper Rifle. *Heavy Sniper. Thrown *Grenade. *Sticky Bomb. *Tear Gas. *Molotov Cocktail. Heavy *Grenade Launcher. *RPG. *Minigun. Other *Parachute. *Jerry Can. Attachments *Suppressor. *Scope. *Extended Clip. *Grip. *Flashlight. *Advanced Scope. Heists In the Heists Update, the player is capable of pulling off large heists involving gaining large amounts of money when executed successfully. There are currently 5 heists in the game, which includes in order: *Organized by Lester Crest, the first Heist involves robbing the Great Ocean Highway FLEECA Bank using an armored Kuruma stolen from a Korean crew and a Cargobob provided by Lester to escape the police. This Heist can be completed with two players. *A Heist involving breaking out prisoner Maxim Rashkovsky from Bolingbroke Penitentiary. From henceforth, the heists have required a crew of four players to complete. Unlike the previous Heist, it is led by Agent 14. Players are required to hijack a plane, steal a prison bus, obtain a prison transport schedule, steal Rashkovsky's automobile, and assassinate two lawyers, as well as one of Rashkovsky's former associates. *A Heist involving raiding the Humane Laboratories. In the raid, the protagonist has to - among other things, acquire a Valkyrie helicopter, steal armored Insurgents and an EMP from a Hydra fighter jet. This is another Heist organized by Agent 14. *A Heist involving collecting various drugs, through means of attacking a yacht, covertly using the cover of garbage men to steal concealed drugs, taking vans from The Lost MC, and thieving from a sawmill for Trevor Philips. Eventually, the protagonists are ordered to deliver them to the El Gordo Lightway in semis. This is organized by Trevor and Ron. *A Heist involving robbing the Pacific Standard Bank. Lester organizes this Heist, and at the time of its release, it was the Heist with the highest pay. In this Heist, the protagonists are required to steal bikes from the Lost, acquire a transponder, recruit fugitive Avi Schwartzman, "borrow" a hacking rig and hijack a Merryweather Security convoy. *A sixth heist, grander in scale, dubbed The Doomsday Heist was released on December 12, 2017. In *The Doomsday Heist*, the protagonist joins forces with Lester, Agent 14, IAA operative Mrs. Rackman, billionaire Avon Hertz and his AI Clifford to prevent a nuclear war that could end humanity. After Russian terrorist Bogdan is framed for the assault, it is revealed that Hertz and Clifford have conspired to commit the war for themselves. After the protagonists rescue Agent 14, disable Clifford and kill Hertz, they are paid by Rackman. As such, players unlock various goodies, from high-speed motorcycles & attack helicopters to night-vision goggles and flare guns. The money they earn from these heists ranges from no money at all (player's choice) to a whopping 2.2 million. Owned Vehicles The player can own a variety of different vehicles and most can be stored in their garage or added to Pegasus's list where they will bring it to you. The player can own and customize them, even capable of using in races and jobs. The player can use motorcycles, bicycles, coupes, hatchbacks, sedans, estates, saloons, station wagons, muscle cars, vintage, super, sports cars, SUV's, Trucks, vans, military vehicles, commercial, industrial, boats, helicopters, and planes. Gallery Giphy ( gta-jesus).gif|The Online Protagonist running on water Giphy (gtagirl).gif|The Online Protagonists causing mayham Giphy-downsized-large.gif|The Online Protagonists jumping off a cliff and into a helicopter's spinning blade Giphy (badassery).gif|The Online Protagonists walking away from a explosion Giphy (snacktime).gif|The Online Protagonist having a snack Trivia *Not counting the players if they have microphones on, both them and Claude are the only two protagonists to not have any speaking roles. *Unlike Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton and Trevor Philips, the GTA Online Protagonists do not have access to their own Lifeinvader page in-game. *The Online Protagonist uses a mix of animations from Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Philips. What animation sets are used depends on the activity the player is participating in. In this case, the Online Protagonist does not have his/her own walking/running animation. *In the enhanced version, the GTA Online Protagonist is 6'0". *The artwork for GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals, GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony and GTA Online: Import/Export all feature the same representation of the GTA Online Protagonist. A man with short hair, notable for the scar across his nose bridge and cheek. Implying that it could be the Protagonist's canon appearance. Navigation Category:GTA Villains Category:Fighters Category:Addicts Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thief Category:Gangsters Category:Mercenaries Category:Smugglers Category:Wealthy Category:Perverts Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Extravagant Category:Protective Category:Successful Category:Opportunists Category:Vandals Category:Saboteurs Category:One-Man Army Category:Deal Makers Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry Category:Assassins Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Malefactors Category:Pimps Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nameless Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Elitist Category:Greedy Category:Enigmatic Category:Mute Category:Psychopath Category:Teams Category:Revived Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Category:Partners in Crime Category:Gamblers